battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010), 4 (May 2010) Admin Userbox I've changed the look of the Admin Userbox, didn't change too much of it just increased the border and put it the 'honor star' (Award Star) on it, is it a problem? Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 16:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I've changed it and kept record where necessary. What should we do about the nominations page? Is there an archive page for it or do we just wipe all the outdates nominations? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) News As for news, Battlefield 1943 is now available for PC. You or another admin can put that up, since I don't have the rights. Thanks CruzDude 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) preorder rather, sorry CruzDude 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update just to ask, could you put up a notice at the top of the page with a link to this page. It's an imminent update for the PS3 on BC2, and would warn everyone beforehand HeatedPeteTalk 17:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Collaboration of The Month I propose that we changed it to "Featured Video", but it would not be changed on a monthly basis. Say it could be the Onslaught trailer, but if a BF3 trailer comes out, it can replace the Onslaught trailer at any time. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We could trial both. I' just going to finish off the nomination deleting. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to put PGB's suggestion of Commando as the Collaboration for June. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What did you just try to do with the main page there? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent Argument There has been a recent argument between Sactage, PGB and MerchantofDeath. I have asked all three to leave their sides of the story on my talk page, two already have. Part of the reasons for this argument involve events from the CoD Wiki. Please have a look over the evidence on my talk page, all the links are there. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll try not to incite flaming, but there is only so much I can prevent. Just curious, can you block people, for say, X number of hours? Like, could you block me for only 2 hours, not a day? Also, I made a block template for the wiki, just because it didn't seem like you guys had one. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admins Just curious, do you think that you would need another admin? If so I would be glad to do it, yet, since there are already 5-6 and soon 6-7, I'd be fine just flagging pages for deletion, alerting of vandals, etc. Thanks for any input! CruzDude 20:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought, thanks, and keep up the good work! :D CruzDude 20:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DDD Question: Do you know about the CoDwiki's don't delete discussions policy? Do you have anything like that here? If not, May I create a draft of said policy, and give it to you for approval? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I would strongly recommend this policy. The sooner it is in effect the better. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) But i would make it into a seperate policy, just to emphasize it.404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say..... I'm sorry for re-opening the argument between PGB and Sactage.......... I personally think It was my fault, for writing that blog. I just thought you wanted to know. -MerchantofDeath 20:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. -MerchantofDeath 21:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete this page.... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signature/MerchantofDeath I want to restart my sig. creation...,.. -MerchantofDeath 21:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Very Much!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 21:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Blunt and rude. It is what I do. Signature policy just to say, this signature policy is really getting on my nerves. Sure we should limit the number of really big and stupid signatures, but the fact is that some signatures don't work with a 30px height limit (example mine) HeatedPeteTalk 11:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Right, i changed my signature so that it is a little bit more conformant with the Sig Policy HeatedPeteTalk 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think? Seeing as i got platinum star for the M60, i decided to 'update' my signature HeatedPeteTalk 12:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Now it doesn't look like mine. Thanks for the tip, and you're right about it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 12:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well that was another reason....... I may reduce the size by 10px, but im not sure HeatedPeteTalk 12:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) HeatedPeteTalk <--- x30px. I'll change it to that if you want. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I could do that myself, but yeah. -- HeatedPeteTalk 12:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) done. now is 35x35 (im just different) HeatedPeteTalk 12:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It's still out of bounds. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Editor's Award There's no link/page for it (Sorry, I have a little OCD so it set my radar off!) CruzDude 15:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord7 Is he still around? If not his admin rights should be removed. Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 16:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning template I'm creating a warning template for the Vandal Patrol, but I need to know what you'd put on it. I've created a mockup under Template:VP Warning HeatedPeteTalk 17:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sig policy Done, the stars are now 30px. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, ever considered making one? [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it'll be better than a plain old standard signature anyway. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice, straight forward signature. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 18:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:User of the Month AWESOME. I'll put it on my userpage. Thanks for the honours! '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, can you archive my talk page for May 2010? While your at it, can you tell me how to do it, so I don't have to ask you next time? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll try it out now. Thanks! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thing I added the ribbon, as the medal has Imperial Japan on it, and I just refuse to respect it, as what they did to Americans and British troops from 1941-1945, just horrible. Question http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Electronic_Arts Should I...... *Delete article?.....( It might be useful) *Expand it? *or is there another article like it? -MerchantofDeath 23:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Expand it. EA is related to every Battlefield title as it has published every single one to date and it currently owns 100% of DICE. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 00:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Your time on Battlefield Wiki Conquest i was playing on BC2 today, and they've increased the ticket numbers by a sizeable margain. Should i put that in the news or not? HeatedPeteTalk 14:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback May I have it? I have been here for about four months, and have outdone countless vandals, yet seeing how the vandal needs to only make two edits, then I have to re-type everything, s somewhat annoying. :Well, I kind of trust PGB, since, as an editor, he's pretty good; he's has undone vandalism and warned vandals and everything... I think he'd be a good candidate. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) awards Am I entitled to any of the awards? Just curious. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rollbacks should not be counted as admins. I see rollbacks as the "Trusted User". [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 21:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Edits We'll see if I can even beat you :P SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Trusted User Scheme Maybe the Trusted User Award should go only to non-admins? Maybe a userbox should be created for them too. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 16:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I'll be happy to make a userbox for them. HeatedPeteTalk 16:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gratzz just to say, as an admin/bcrat, you're an honorary member of the VP (which is the same for all admins) HeatedPeteTalk 20:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Adminship/RfA Does it work the same way as on Call of Duty Wiki? If not, can you teach me how it works. --CodExpert 22:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you can go around the archives to see examples of procedures, and successful and unsuccessful RfA. Otherwise, it should be around in the coding of the RfA template. Read the instructions at the top of the Battlefield Wiki:Requests for Adminship '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:17, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Am I allowed to vote? I aksed SSD if I was allowed to vote, and if you read my talk page that's what he said. Am I allowed to vote, as I have only been here for one day, but have 63 mainspace edits and 100+ edits in total? --CodExpert 01:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trusted User Is it awarded upon nomination and vote or just nomination? Thanks, CruzDude 04:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Inactivity Im going to be inactive for the best part of the next few weeks, as im doing my first science modules and im falling behind in revision. Also, i have a spanish exchange student round, so will have to take care of him as well Sorry for any inconvenience HeatedPeteTalk 08:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Im going to try and be active as much as possible, but as always education over wiki, i'm afraid (as you understand) HeatedPeteTalk 08:04, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Trusted Userbox My initial idea is to make a userbox in the colours of the award, so a greyish blue outline and grey text. It'll also have the award as the picture and a link to the awards page Sound good? HeatedPeteTalk 11:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Your thoughts? HeatedPeteTalk 11:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Voting Are there any voting rules? RE:RE:Welc We can only hope the auto-welcome works. :P --CodExpert 17:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : A success! :D --CodExpert 18:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Edits While merely, is it mainspace 20 edits, or just overall 20 edits? Edits While merely, is it mainspace 20 edits, or just overall 20 edits? Also Bord cannot vote, as he doesnt have 20 edits in one month. Oh... I think it should be 10 edits in a month, and three have to be at least mainspace. As can see, Bord has been sorta useless here. New User Page/Basics I think that we should have a page that contains links to resources for new users such as the Manual of Style, Standard Formatting, Signature Policy, Operation Overhaul, and links to Admins and Trusted Users. It would help to curve confusion on different standards we have, such as U.S. vs US, which I had trouble with at first since I wasn't told about it when I joined. We could put a link to the resources page in the Welcome template that we put on new editors' pages. Thanks, any input is good input. This may be an odd question but... When was this wiki even made? And who was the founder? You've been around the longest maybe you should know. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 04:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Because I've noticed CoD wiki was celebrating their 3rd Anniversary. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 11:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Signature category I've grouped all of the signatures under one group (Template:Signatures/), and am making a Template/Signatues page, but im thinking of replacing the Templates/Signatures category with a Signatures category. Thoughts? HeatedPeteTalk 17:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I've added a tutorial about how to set the ~~~~ to a custom signature on the Signature policy. HeatedPeteTalk 20:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Signature bot Unfortunately, I did not ever get a reply. I still keep an eye on the page, though, in the hope that one day the source code will be made public, so if I ever notice that it is, I will definitely let you know. Cheers, ~ '''Michael von Preußen (voicemail) Trusted User scheme? Can you please tell me about it, and how do you become a 'trusted user'? -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ '}' 20:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' I think one factor is experience on the wiki, as you need to be trusted by a lot of the wiki's users to be a 'trusted user', but you seem to be melding in quite well HeatedPeteTalk 20:09, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :''meld - I love that word. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, alright. Hehe... melding... -- [[User:CodExpert|'''''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ }''' 20:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC)' :''melding... That's going to be one of my favorite words, right behind foppish and conundrum... Hmmm :) SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 21:34, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha Expert, just like I taught you.... emphasizing through italics, haha, keep up the work and don't run into trouble, and you'll be a leading canidate for Trusted User :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 20:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yay. =D -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {[[User talk:CodExpert|'Talk']]}{ '}''' 20:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) My anger at Sactage He was a real smartass on IRC last night, then he pushed me when he tried to say Bad Company wasn't on PC. Am I the only one here who know what the term hack, or what the website Pirate Bay is? I've seen it done before, with correct wires, my brother was able to use a simple disc reader to transfer Call of Duty 3 code onto his PC, but I'm sure pirate bay has it avalible for download. ^ To what he said about IRC, it was not in the channel #wikia-battlefield, it was in private chat, and therefore, not breaking any established rules. He initiated the conversation, and I simply stated my opinions. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:37, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ^It doesn't matter though what channel it was. It made me angry, and I had to simply explain. Notice I bruntly gave my opinion of why I hated him, as he seems he needs to splather it out. Childeran, their arrogance and idoitic ways of arguing never cease to amaze me of how far humanity away is from true civilized state. RE: Well, could you warn Sactage, as what he said on his talkpage (check it before I edited it) was just downright rude.